White haired killer
by Baconator12
Summary: Jansen is an emotionless killer with a sad past, what will happen when he ends up in Night Raid? (Bad summary is bad, read it to find out more) Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Here's a new story, I've been thinking about making a fanfiction with an OC, but never got round to it, so here is an OC story,_**  
><strong><em>if it's too horrible in any way, then tell me in the reviews! Feedback and favourites are much appreciated. This is set in the canon Akame ga Kill universe, not the one in my other story, by the way, it also starts right after Tatsumi kills Ogre.<em>**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill or any of it's characters.<em>**

**_Enjoy!_**

The carraige passed through the town quinkly, splashing mud on any passers by, the man inside was unaware he would not make it to his destination. Jumping through the trees, was a young man wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, with fingerless gloves on each hand, leaving his elbow vunurable, he had a black scarf that covered his face and short white hair, with dark, empty, grey eyes. In his gloved hands he held two red knives, which were his Teigu, Henkoburedo. One of the blades changed into a blood red chakram (A/N: A circular throwing weapon that is sharpened on the outside.) which he threw at the driver, cutting his head clean off. The carraige tipped over and the man jumped down from the trees, landing next to the chakram, he picked it up and morphed both into two short swords. He approached the carraige and yanked the door open, revealing a plump man in his early thirties, he had short brown hair and had tears streaming down his face.

"Night Raid! Please don't kill me! Do you want money? I can pay you!" The fat man pleaded, making the white haired man narrow his eyes.

"I am not Night Raid," He said lifting the man up by his collar, "I'm Jansen." He said as he plunged his blade into the man's heart,  
>killing him instantly. Jansen dropped the man, and looked around to see a lone guard, shaking in fear. Jansen ran over to him, and sliced at his neck, dislodging his head from his body. He turned his swords to daggers and sheathed them, wiping blood off his scarf.<p>

* * *

><p>Leone sat at the table, it was her day off. Najenda was sitting at the head of the table, staring at a few papers.<p>

"Hey, Boss, what's that?" Leone said, curious. Najenda looked up, she smirked.

"News on a new assasin around, his name's Jansen, he seems to fight for the same cause as us." She showed her a wanted poster, their was a picture of a man wearing a scarf that covered the lower half of his face. Leone whistled, this guy looked tough.

"He looks completely emotionless, even more than Akame." Leone smirked. Najenda looked at her.

"Go get everyone, I need to give them a mission." Leone nodded and went off to gather Night Raid.

5 minutes of gathering later...

"Okay, here is what I called you all for," Najenda pulled out the wanted poster, showing it to the people standing in front of her, "I want Tatsumi, Akame and Leone to track down this man, when you find his location, either subdue him or convince him to go to the base, but be careful, he is extremely powerful, and that's why he'll make a good addition to Night Raid."

Tatsumi stared at the picture carefully, "Boss, how can we find him when we don't know what his face looks like?" He said, confused.

"From what I know, he basically never takes off his scarf, so just look for someone with white hair, grey eyes, a scarf and killing intent." Najenda answered. Tatsumilooked at Akame and Leone, and nodded. They would leave in the morning.

* * *

><p>Jansen looked around the forest and set up his camp by an oak tree, he didn't bother lighting a fire, he was used to unbearable temperatures. He sat by the tree, unsheathing Henkoburedo. He gazed at the blade and thought of the past, something he didn't do often.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~*Flashback*~<em>

_"Hey! Come on, sleepyhead." Arron poked him awake. He had a look of playful annoyence. Jansen sat up, wiping his eyes._

_"What is it, Arron?" Jansen said, tired._

_"Todays the day we get our Teigus!" Arron beamed, they lived in a small village that barely anyone knew of, they were against the Empire and held a large share of Teigus, which had been taken from the Empire. Jansen's eyes widened, he would finally be able to fight the Empire, and with his best friend by his side, they could take down the Prime Minister._

_"Okay, Ar! Let me get dressed, so go away." Jansen smirked._

_When he was ready, he and Arron made their way to the town hall. When they entered, they were greeted by the mayor, smiling fondly._  
><em>He led them to a small underground room, where some of the village men stood with weapons, guarding the treasures inside. They nodded at the mayor and opened the door for him. On tables and shelves, were various different Teigus, Arron and Jansen looked at all the weapons, testing them out, when they each settled on their own. Arron now wielded a large, deep blue, cleaver, the Teigu Buruhocho.<em>  
><em>Jansen sported his current Teigu, Henkoburedo. The boys were sent on their first mission, kill a high class Danger Beast.<em>

_~*Flashback end*~_

* * *

><p>Jansen smiled as he remembered those happy times, he sheathed his Teigu, and drifted into a deep sleep, deeper than he usually slept.<p>

Tatsumi, Akame, and Leone watched this happen, even though none of them could see his memories, they could tell he had suffered the same kind of things, it showed in his eyes. They saw him fall asleep and moved out, they gave him a hit to the head to make sure he wouldn't wake up soon, and carried him to the base.

So, how was that? If it seemed bad in any way, then tell me how in the reviews! If it seems to be terrible, i'll either re-write it,  
>or discontinue it.<p>

**Chapter 3 for Kill the Friendship is on it's way, by the way!**

**-Ellie**


	2. Sorry!

**Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter!**

**I recently caught the flu and i'm still ill, so that's why there is no new chapters, and I had exams recently, so I've been stressed.**

**Also I'm a HUGE procrastinator, so it will still be a while until new ones.**

**BUT DON'T LOSE HOPE!**

**I'll have new chapters out soon.**

**Hopefully**

**See ya!**

**-Ellie**


End file.
